Daisy
Daisy (デイジー Deijī) is the substitute character of Patty if Briggid is not paired up. She is the sister of Asaello, and fulfills the story role that Patty would have otherwise played. She does, however, share her own personal conversation with Shanan after Bloom is defeated in Chapter 7. This conversation will result in Daisy gaining three points of skill and three points of speed. Personality Daisy shares similar personality traits with Patty: Cheerful, headstrong, slightly self-centered, and kind. Unlike Patty, however, Daisy appears to be a little more child-like, and enjoys teasing her brother Asaello. In-Game Base Stats |Thief |- |1 |24 |3 |1 |4 |13 |6 |2 |3 |7 |- |5000 |Steal Prayer |Sword - C |Sleep Sword Growth Rates |50% |10% |10% |30% |50% |30% |20% |10% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Thief Fighter *'Strength:' +4 *'Magic:' +3 *'Skill:' +4 *'Speed:' +5 *'Defense:' +4 *'Resistance:' +3 *'+2 for Sword Mastery Rank' *'Gains Pursuit Skill' Overview Much like Patty, Daisy is a terrible fighter before promotion. Thanks to her minor Ulir holy blood, Patty will receive several stat boosts, one of which is that of higher luck. Daisy will thus be inferior to Patty stat-wise, and this is only made worse by her low strength growth of 10%. However, Daisy possesses the Prayer skill, a skill that Patty does not automatically come with. Conversations In Chapter 7, if Shanan talks to Daisy, Daisy will give Shanan the Balmung, and she will gain 100 love points with him. In Chapter 7, if Daisy talks to Celice, he will receive a Hero Sword, and she will gain 100 love points with him. In Chapter 7, after Bloom is defeated, position Daisy adjacent to Shanan, and a conversation in which Daisy gains three points of skill and three points of speed will occur. In Chapter 8, Daisy can recruit her brother Asaello if she speaks to him. In Chapter 9, if Asaello talks to Daisy, Daisy will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 9, after Corpul or Sharlow is promoted, have Daisy initiate a conversation with either one to boost his HP by 3 points. She will also gain 100 love points with the character in question. Do note that this conversation will not occur if either character already has a lover. In Chapter 10, if either Lester or Dimna speaks to Daisy, she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with whomever spoke to her. Do note that this conversation will not occur if either character already has a lover. In the Final Chapter, Daisy can speak to her lover, provided he is either Celice, Shanan, Lester, or Dimna. This will result in the lover in question gaining three points of HP and three points of speed, with Dimna gaining an extra two points of HP, as compared to the others. Love Growths Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Celice: 0+2 *Leaf: 0+2 *Aless: 0+2 *Shanan: 100+2 *Johan/Johalva: 0+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Fin: N/A *Dimna: 0+2 *Roddlevan: 0+2 *Tristan: 0+2 *Hawk: 0+3 *Sharlow: 0+3 (200+3 for Corpul and Patty) *Asaello: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Amid: 0+2 Gallery File:Daisy_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Daisy, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Thief. Daisy TCG2.jpg|Daisy, as she appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 10 Thief. File:Daisy TCG1.jpg|Daisy, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as Level 20 Thief Fighter. Daisy (Super Tactics Book).png|Official Artwork of Daisy from the Super Tactics Book. daisy-patty.gif|Daisy's portrait in Seisen no Keifu. UnuseddaisyFE5.png|Daisy's unused portrait from Thracia 776. Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Playable characters